


First Kisses

by quatresnuku



Category: sotus s the series, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: BL, Cute, Drunk kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rare Pair, Thai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Short fic about how this secondary couple from Sotus S shared their first kiss





	First Kisses

Sotus S the series

Day x Tiw

Rated Teen

 

                Day was drunk. He and his friends had went out to a bar but he had called Tiw to come collect him. The younger man was so intoxicated that Tiw had to half carry him as they walked back to campus. Tiw didn’t overly mind it was interesting to see this new side of Day. They were almost back when the younger one stopped walking. He looked up at Tiw for a brief moment before grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him down into a sloppy kiss. Tiw was surprised and just stood their wide eyed in shock. Before he even had time to process what was happening Day pushed him away. Then the underclassman squinted as he looked at him as if he was just recognizing him. He smiled lazily.

                “Tiw kissed me” he giggled. Tiw laughed in disbelief and was going to correct him on who kissed who but the moment was ruined by Day throwing up on both of their shoes.

                After that Day avoided Tiw like the plague. Tiw had enough after only three days and ambushed him after class. The older man grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him around the side of the building for some privacy. He pushed him against the wall and then planted his hands on either side of him so the younger man couldn’t run away.

                “You’ve been avoiding me,” Tiw stated.

                “I ah. I know. I’m sorry. I’m just embarrassed for throwing up on you,” Day said blushing and still not looking Tiw in the face.

                “Ohh so you were avoiding me because of puking on me. I thought it was because of you kissing me,” Tiw teased him. Day’s blush now reached to his ears. He stared squarely at Tiw’s chest.

                “Sorry about that too,” he mumbled.

                “Why are you sorry,” the taller one leaned down a little.

                “I was drunk and that... wasn’t. the … way I,” his words faltering as he looked up at Tiw and realizing just how close he was now.

                “So what if you weren’t drunk?” Tiw leaned in and pressed his lips against his. It was Day’s turn to stand there wide eyed. The kiss was soft and gentle. Day closed his eyes just as Tiw pulled away from him.

                Day didn’t have time to open his eyes before Tiw returned his lips to his. This time the kiss was different from the other two kisses that they had shared. There was a controlled but powerful need behind it. Day wrapped his arm around his senior’s neck pulling him even closer to him. Tiw’s own arms snaked around the shorter man’s waist. Tiw smiled as Day parted his lips allowing him access to his mouth. Their lips stayed locked together until they heard someone talking around the corner. They both froze, all of a sudden remembering that they were in a public space. They separated from each other blushing. Day smiled up at Tiw who smiled right back at him. Tiw leaned down one more time but this time he kissed Day on his forehead. Then he picked up Day’s bag which had fallen to the ground when he had been pushed against the wall.

                “Come on, I’ll walk you to your next,” Tiw said putting an arm around him. Day just smiled and nodded.


End file.
